Moving
by JustMijke
Summary: It is a really warm day and Fudou is walking towards Kidou's house who asked him to come. But WHY did Kidou want him to come?


**Hey guys! Back with a Kidou x Fudou! This is a BIRTHDAY GIFT! I made this one for my best friends ever and waifu PAMELA! (love-ie on Tumblr) I know that it's not your birthday yet, but since I'm on vacantion then and I had an idea now you'll just get a early present! I REALLY REALLY hope that you'll like it honey! :* **

**Disclamer: Mijke does not own Inazuma Eleven or any of its characters and she doesn't make any money out of this.**

**Me: Mean Disclamer!**

**Disclamer: I'm just doing my job!**

**Me: well let's just begin okay!**

* * *

Fudou walked around in the sun. _Why was is it so dam warm?! _The people around him were paying no attention to anyone but themselves. Why would they? Fudou of all people should know this the best.

It's not like no one else mattered, but why should he look after other people. It's not like anyone ever looked after him. Even his own mother had left him alone so why bother.

No one really mattered to him or so he thought. He knew deep down in his heart that there was someone that did matter. He hated to admit it but the one person that he did care about was his goggled friend.

Over the years the relation between the two boys had changed. Fudou (who was on his side still as stubborn as ever) and Kidou (who tried to forgot everything Fudou has done in order to become friends) had spent a lot of time together in high-school. They saw each other every day and Fudou started to feel more for him then just friendship.

Fudou never really admitted that he liked Kidou, but he had to say that he still felt a bit jealous if he saw Kidou and Sakuma together. He always told himself that it was nothing but as the years flew by he knew that that wasn't true.

He had fallen for that stupid goggled genius!

Infect he was going to him right. He wanted to talk about something. Football or something like that (Fudou didn't really pay attention).

With Fudou deep in thought he didn't notice that someone was calling his name. he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around ready to scream at anyone he didn't know, but instead found a face that belonged to his friend in front on his own.

"Fudou! Finally, you're listening to me!"

Fudou frowned and mumbled something small back.

"Still as happy as ever I see."

"Of course Sakuma!"

There was an awkward silence between the two. Sakuma sighed. "So… It's really hot today, isn't it?"

"Yeah whatever." Even though the relation between Kidou and Fudou had changed, the situation between the other two was still the same.

"Are you going to Kidou too?"

Fudou's eyes widened. _Great that dufus is going to be there too._ "Yes, why do you ask?"

"Oh no, just asking." Sakuma smiled.

_Why is he smiling like that?_ Fudou decided not to pay too much attention on that and they kept on walking in silence.

They soon arrived at Kidou's apartment, they rang the bell and Kidou opened the door. "Hey! Sakuma, Fudou! Come in!" They walked in and Fudou noticed that Kidou was smiling a bit too much.

"Should we go to the living room?" Kidou said and both Fudou and Sakuma nodded.

When they walked in they saw that Genda was already sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. "Hey long time no see!" He walked up to Fudou and shacked his hand. _Okay, what is going on?! _Fudou looked from Genda to Sakuma to Kidou and back to Genda.

After Kidou gave all of them something to drink they talked for a little while about the normal stuff. That was until Fudou finally asked the question.

"So Kidou… Why did you ask all of us to come here?" Kidou looked at him and smiled.

"Glad you ask Fudou! I have something I've been wanting to tell you guys for a little while, but I wanted to wait and tell you all at once."

He looked around the little group of people before he continued. "I'm moving to America for my studies, so I'll leave this place for 3 years."

Fudou's eyes widened. _3 years?! _Everyone got up and congratulated him and asked some questions about it. But Fudou didn't want him to leave. He just realised that he might like him and then he leaves?!

The rest of the night they talked about a lot of stuff. Around 10 a clock everyone left, well everyone except Fudou, so it was just Kidou and Fudou.

"You know…" Kidou started. "You are the only one that didn't say anything about me moving away, do you have a problem with it?" Kidou looked Fudou in the eye while Fudou tried really hard not to.

"It's okay I guess…"

"Akio… If you don't like it then that's okay, you don't need to hide that from me."

_God! Does that guy think he knows everything?! It is true though…_

"No I'm okay!" Fudou shouted and was about to leave when Kidou grabbed his arm and turned him around. Fudou looked into Kidou's bright red eyed and just couldn't say anything.

"Okay the truth is that I don't want to leave, but I have to from my father. I don't want to go and leave everything behind." Kidou looked away for a moment. "I don't want to leave you behind."

Fudou blinked a couple of times. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Fudou smirked and pulled Kidou closer. Just before their lips met he stopped. "Does that count as a conversion?"

"Just shut up and kiss me already."

Fudou removed whatever space there was between them kissed Kidou firmly on the lips. He just couldn't describe how good it felt to finally do that. The kiss lasted for quite a long time and right after came a second and a third one.

Fudou knew that this kiss meant that they were finally together and even thought Kidou was moving away that nothing would stop them from that.

* * *

**So what do you think? I first wanted a bad ending but I changed my mind! xD Well that was it for today.**

**R&R and no Flames.**

**See you next time! (^.^)/**


End file.
